Mashiro (Bleach)
How Mashiro joined the Tourney Approximately 100 years ago, Mashiro was the lieutenant of the 9th Division under then Captain Kensei Muguruma. She, along with Kensei and the 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th Seats of her division went to investigate the mysterious disappearances in Rukongai.3 She constantly complained about the fact that they had to investigate when they had no idea what it was that they were looking for, noting that a vanguard of 10 other investigators were already sent prior to their arrival. Her incessant whining only irritated Kensei, which caused his subordinates to have to hold him back to stop him from attacking her. Kensei plainly told her that she wasn't even asked to come along, and told her to just go home. She responded that she is his lieutenant, so she has to follow him. She then fell down on the ground and went into a temper tantrum, screaming about how hungry she was. Kensei decided to ignore her, but was then startled by a Hollow attack. Mashiro, while not taking part in the battle, found 10 empty shihakushō close to where the Hollow creature attacked. Mashiro was unable to grasp the significance of her finding the shihakushō in relation to the mystery of the missing Shinigami.6 Kensei immediately realized that the ten empty shihakushō must have belonged to the ten members of the vanguard originally sent to investigate, and he sent his men to relay the situation and get help. Later, Mashiro is sleeping soundly in the tent, completely at ease despite the day's events, much to the annoyance of Kensei, who couldn't fathom how she was able to sleep at a time of such tension. When Kensei tried to fix her garb so that she wasn't exposing herself, she caught his hand and mumbled, "Kensei, you perv" in her sleep, which made Kensei note that she is even annoying while asleep. Kensei was then alerted by a scream that his team was under attack by some unknown assailant. When a team of captains and lieutenants were sent out to investigate the disappearance of Kensei's investigation team, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, the captain of the 3rd Division, received a devastating kick from behind by a Hollowfied Mashiro, which caused him to hurtle down into the ground below. Shinji Hirako, captain of the 5th Division called out to Mashiro, who took note of him and began to head towards him to initiate another kicking attack, which Shinji blocked with his Zanpakutō. Kidō Corps Lieutenant Hachigen Ushōda showed up just in time to stop Mashiro from attacking Shinji by using Bakudō #75: "Gochūtekkan" to restrain her. The investigation team gathered after the fight to talk about the situation. At that moment, then 12th Division Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki became Hollowfied herself. It was then that a darkness fell around the rescue squad and they were attacked by an unseen assailant. After the attack, the assailant was found to be a masked Kaname Tōsen, Kensei's 6th seat, who was acting under the orders of Sōsuke Aizen. Aizen revealed that he was the one behind the disappearances and Hollowfication experiments. Just as Aizen gave the order to kill the Hollowfied Shinigami, 12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara and Kidō Corps Captain Tessai Tsukabishi showed up and saved them from destruction. Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Tōsen escape and Tessai proceeded to use Forbidden Kidō to preserve and transport the Hollowfied Shinigami to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his recent invention, the Hōgyoku. However, the use of the Hōgyoku was only partially successful, not having the desired effect of completely ridding the effected Shinigami of their Hollowfication, instead only halting the consummation of their souls by their inner Hollows for the time being. The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46. The Hollowfied Shinigami were sentenced to execution as Hollows. Before any of their sentences could be carried out, both the Hollowfied Shinigami and Urahara and Tessai were rescued by 2nd Division Captain Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area. Once in the secluded area, Yoruichi revealed that she had also brought the prototype for a new Gigai that Urahara had been working on. Knowing what he must do, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid himself, Tessai, and the eight Hollowfication victims in their escape to the Real World, where they would attempt to find a way to undo the Hollowfication process. After the battle in Fake Karakura Town, Mashiro fought against a group of foxes let by a multiple-tailed vixen named Mei. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Squats with her hand on her sheathed Zanpakuto katana. After the announcer calls her name Does four kicks as the camera zooms, then raises her knee saying "I wonder why." Special Moves Mashiro Kick (Neutral) Mashiro flies at the opponent doing two spin kicks, then an overhead kick. Mashiro Hurricane Kick (Side) Mashiro spins in place while spinning her right leg. Mashiro Drop Kick (Up) Mashiro jumps and drops both feet downward upon her target from above with enough force that the opponent makes a crater in the ground Mashiro Lariat (Down) Mashiro jumps and does a leg lariat on her opponent. Mashiro Super Kick (Hyper Smash) Mashiro crouches down in preparation and then unleashes a powerful kick upwards, knocking the opponent sky high. Mashiro Super Cero (Final Smash) Mashiro kicks her opponent into the air. If she hits, she jumps after and using ehr Hollow Mask, kicks a very fast lime-green Cero beam at the opponent. After coming down, the mask shatters. Victory Animations #Mashiro lunges resting her left hand on her right arm and raising a fist saying "I've won again!" #Mashiro does two flying kicks saying "You couldn't even dodge my legs." #Mashiro swings her Zanpakuto katana saying "Got you!" then sets her hands on her face saying "What was it like anyway?" On-Screen Appearance Mashiro swoops in and takes out her Zanpakuto katana saying "time to give a taste of my Mashiro kicks!" Trivia *Mashiro's rival is the nine-tailed fox warlord woman, Mei. *Mashiro Kuna shares her English voice actress with Chun-Li, Mamiya, Hypno, Pyrrha, Karan Kanzuki (in FMV cutscenes), Lucina, Midna, Edina Pop, Lagoona Blue, Lust, Rachel Alucard (in FMV Cutscenes), Ashlynn Ella, Madame Clairvoya, Blaze the Cat, Rise "Risa" Kajikawa, Tokine Yukimura, Platinum the Trinity, Lunatone, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiyori Sarugaki and Infernape. *Mashiro Kuna shares her Japanese voice actress with Mrs. Meany and Lianshi. *Mashiro Kuna shares her German voice actress with Ochako Uraraka. *Mashiro Kuna shares her Arabic voice actress with Volcarona. *Mashiro Kuna shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Master Chloe, Tao Ren, S. Beauty, Fizz X3, Clementine, Mallow, Joshu Kasei, Lilynette Gingerback, Corrin B, Celebu, Mirajane Strauss, Riannon and Ochako Uraraka. Category:Bleach characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Starter characters Category:Good Aligned Characters